


Sleepover

by alphaholloway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, M/M, Scalia if you squint, Tara is Thiam's child, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Nolan, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaholloway/pseuds/alphaholloway
Summary: Tara Raeken-Dunbar is having a sleepover with her uncle NolanorI suck at summaries, it's FLUFFY AND THERE ARE HUGS AND TARA iS ADORABLE





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This happened. And I liked it. I hope you do too<3
> 
> English isn't my first language so, sorry for the mistakes :)

“You are saving my life. Or better my sex life. Thanks”, Liam sighed after Nolan had let him in. Nolan smiled at him. “Too much information, but no problem. You know, I love her so much it’s unhealthy.”

Liam nodded, knowing what he meant. Tara Raeken-Dunbar ran back to them, bouncing from one foot to the other. Her smile brightened the whole room, all teeth and dimples. Before he had driven her to Nolan, she had insisted that he needed to braid her black hair. It ended awfully and now her hair was hidden under the hood of her black jacket. “Noley, braid!”, she squealed excited. Nolan was a master in that section. The last time they had had photo day at school, Liam had rung Nolan out of bed to do her hair. The picture stood in the living room next to a few pictures of their senior year and some adventurous events.

“I pick her up tomorrow around twelve? Is that okay?”, Liam asked, handing Nolan the bag with things for their sleepover. Nolan nodded. “No problem. I’m free tomorrow anyways. Just enjoy your evening.” Liam smiled thankfully and nervously tugged his collar back. Today was his and Theo’s six years anniversary and after living three of them with Tara, they had asked Nolan to babysit her. They loved her with their whole heart, but sometimes they needed time alone too. Especially with their age. They had adopted Tara shortly after Liam turned 22. She was a werewolf too. They found her while searching for a rogue wolf and decided to adopt her after she had grabbed both of them and refused to let go. She was four at that time and now with her seven years, she was proud to tell everyone how much she loved her dads.

“Where are you going?”, Nolan asked and eyed Liam’s plaid shirt in combination with the black jeans he only wore when he wanted to get laid. Theo’s weakness.

Liam smiled at him brightly. “The new restaurant. This super exquisite one.”

Nolan whistled. “Wow, that’s nice. I heard they have great dessert.”

“I’ll have a great dessert too”, Liam grinned and wiggled with his eyebrows, making Nolan snort.

“Just go. Have fun”, he said and shook his head. These idiots. Liam thanked him the whole way back to the door and vanished before the door was closed again. Nolan snorted again, thinking of the last time Liam had been this needy. Theo had been in New York for work or something. For two weeks. He remembered coming over with Mason and Corey to distract Liam. And when Theo came back, he threw them out without hesitation and as an afterthought, he texted Nolan to pick Tara up from a friend. She had been happy to see him and when he brought her home that evening, Liam and Theo looked as if they had jumped off the other because of them. Luckily, Tara didn’t know what that weird smell was that hung in the air.

“Noley, can we go to the park?”, Tara asked, running to him with two braids framing her face. He looked at her, smiling when he recognized the shirt she wore as the one, he had given her to her last birthday. “We can, but we have to go to the vet first.” Her eyes sparkled at that. “Buffy!”, she cheered and ran back into the living room. Nolan followed her, chuckling softly at her enthusiasm and took the transport box before shoving his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. He remembered the first time Tara met their cat. Tara had been five, had just began to adjust to her new life. Buffy had been sleeping all day and when the small girl first began to pat her a bit too enthusiastic, Buffy had done what she always did. Looking annoyed at the person, running to the bedroom and sleeping on Nolan’s side of the bed. Tara had cried, sure the cat hated her. Nolan had spent fifteen minutes to convince her otherwise and then he had sat down with her next to the sleepy cat. With Tara in his lap, he had pulled the black and white cat nearer and after another five minutes Tara had been sleeping next to his thigh with Buffy snuggled up against her chest. Nolan had taken a picture and sent it Liam. The respond had consisted only heart emojis.

Nolan helped Tara to climb on the passenger seat and started the car after he got in too. Tara complained about his taste in music (usually Lori did that) and made it her mission to find something she liked. Nolan grinned at that and listened to her rant. “You and dad are weird. Why do you like this song so much?”, she frowned and listened to Post Malone. Nolan shrugged. She didn’t wait for an answer anyways, so he concentrated back on the street again. The drive to Scott’s clinic took ten minutes. He remembered the first time he had brought Buffy to him. Scott was good with pets, he really was. The moment Buffy had seen him, she had begun to purr and even let him pet her belly. Nolan would suffer for even thinking about that. Buffy, the name sometimes still made him sigh internally. He had been out with Corey and Mason and at one am, they had decided that a cat would be perfect for Nolan. And in his drunk state, the only name he could think of had been Buffy, just because Lori had made him watch _Buffy The Vampire Slayer_ the last evening. But it kind of suited her when he thought of the times she had hissed at him like he was used to from vampires in all those series.

“Are you hungry?”, Nolan asked Tara when they stopped in front Scott’s clinic.

She seemed to think about it for a moment and nodded. “Can I have pizza? Pleeaasse, papa doesn’t allow it at home.”

Nolan smirked. That was partly his fault. Once while the rest of the pack had been in New York for Mason’s birthday, Nolan had brought Theo pizza every day. Theo hadn’t complained at first, but after two weeks, it escalated and now Theo refused to look at it.

“Sure. And ice cream at the park afterwards?”

She nodded and looked up when they entered the building. Scott stood behind the reception and smiled at them. “Hey there.”

“Uncle Scott!” She ran up to him and hugged his leg. Scott kneeled and embraced her gently. “Hey. You’re staying with Nolan today, hmm?” Scott grinned at him and they exchanged a knowing look.

“Yep, we make a sleepover”, she said, smiling at him like the little sunshine she was. Scott nodded and straightened up again. “Come on, you can help me to get Buffy ready to go home.”

They walked to the back and Scott pointed at Buffy, sleeping behind two other cats. Tara walked to her, kneeled and began to pet all the cats. Nolan smiled and looked at Scott again. “How’s Malia?”

“She’s good, probably yelling at something. You all told me she sometimes was terrifying but now I see it.” He shuddered playfully but Nolan recognized the fond tone and smiled. “Pregnant Malia. Terrifying even for a true alpha.”

They laughed in unison and after Nolan paid for Buffy’s treatment, he walked over to Tara who sat between so many cats, Nolan didn’t know where to step. They got her ready and after Tara had kissed Scott on both cheeks (because one was for Malia), they drove home again. Buffy laid down on her favorite spot next to the window.

“Now pizza?”, Tara asked hopefully. Nolan nodded. They drove to her favorite diner and Tara told him about her day while they ate. Apparently, there was a girl in her class that had broken one of her pens and the teacher hadn’t seen it. But luckily her best friend Emma had been there and had lent her a pen. Nolan suggested that they could buy her a new one before they go to the park and Tara agreed with the condition to get Emma one too.

 

 

It was shortly after eight when they came back home. They had successfully bought two pens (there were wolves on them and Tara had taken the same for Emma. “Pen twins”, she had said) and then they had met Emma at the park. Tara had run off before he could say something, so he had sat down on a bench and watched them, sometimes taking a book to read. Advantages to work at the library. Nolan loved books. The way simple texts could touch you and change your mood was one of the things Nolan adored. He had once tried to write too, but he hadn’t felt the same with his texts. So, he got back to reading. Emma’s mother had picked her up around half past six. Then Tara convinced him to walk around a bit longer. He had taken a few pictures when she had walked to the lake to see the ducks. It was October, but already colder than the past few days. Tara had been exhausted. He even gave her a piggy back ride home and now that she was cuddled up against his side, he carefully helped her out of her jacket.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. “Can we watch a movie? And eat popcorn?”, she asked and looked at him with her best puppy eyes.

And she knew exactly how they worked on him. “Okay, pick a movie. I’ll go make popcorn.”

He tugged a blanket around her and walked back to the kitchen. After tossing the popcorn in the microwave, he fed Buffy. His phone lightened up and he looked down, a smile spreading on his face when he read the message.

 

_Boyfriend <3_

_I’ll be there in half an hour. Anyone hungry?_

 

He quickly replied.

 

_I think she won’t need more. We had pizza and I thought I could make her some pasta if she gets hungry again. Are you? I mean we have enough pasta. And maybe popcorn if you come home before we eat it._

 

He tossed it on the table and filled a bowl with the popcorn. With quick steps, he walked back to her and placed the bowl next to two glasses water. Tara sat on the couch, holding out a DVD with a bright smile.

“I want to watch Arielle!”, she said and grabbed a handful popcorn. Nolan rolled his eyes fondly at her choice. She always took Arielle. Once when they had watched it, she had told him that Lydia reminded her of Arielle. Tara admired Lydia. Whenever she saw her, she would follow her around and ask her things Nolan had never heard of. And the admiration was mutual. Lydia loved to spend time with Tara. Not only did she teach the little girl everything important for school and gave her advises for friends and fashion (they had made a skirt for Tara out of Lydia’s old dress. Her favorite.), but the banshee also relaxed when she saw the little werewolf. Tara used to introduce Lydia as her best friend / aunt.

The movie began, and Nolan leaned back. After the first twenty minutes, Tara was asleep with her head in his lap. He carded through her hair and hummed softly to one of the songs. The door opened, and he looked back to see Brett walking in and taking off his shoes and his jacket. The tall werewolf looked up and smiled at his mate. He walked over to them and sat down next to them, carefully to not wake Tara.

“Hey”, Nolan whispered and watched Brett bringing his hand up to kiss it. A warmth blossomed in his chest, the feeling of home and his mate’s antics tickled.

“Hey”, Brett smiled and kissed him. Nolan melted against his lips, caressing his cheek. They parted slowly. Nolan noticed Brett’s tense posture and frowned. Brett shook his head. “I’m exhausted. Where’s the pasta?”

“I can make some”, Nolan said and looked down, thinking if he should bring Tara to her bed. Yes, she had her own room. They had planned to make it a dining room, but they usually ate in the kitchen or at the couch. So, now there were a desk with multiple things she had brought over, a bed and a commode with changing clothes.

Tara yawned and looked up at them. The corners of her lips turned up into a sleepy smile when she saw Brett. “Uncle Brett! I have to show you my new pen!”

He smiled and brushed a strain of hair behind her ear. “Sure princess.”

She climbed over Nolan’s lap and hugged Brett. “And then there was this girl in my class today! She was mean!”

Brett frowned. “What did she do?”

“She broke the pen you gave me”, she pouted, and Nolan had to smile.

“Are you hungry? I’m making pasta”, Nolan said while walking to the fridge.

“Yes!”, she yelled from the living room. There were footsteps and Nolan knew that they had gone to her room.

Tara had begun to call them uncle or aunt after half a year. One time a teacher had asked her to draw her family and Liam had sent the picture to the whole pack. She had drawn the people standing in a circle with her and her dads in the middle. And she had talent. He hadn’t drawn like that when he was seven. Next to every person stood the name, but she had written more. The circle began with her and dad Liam. Holding Liam’s hand was papa Theo, who held his hand out for a high-five to uncle Mason and uncle Corey. Aunt Lydia and aunt Malia were standing with uncle Scott, uncle Stiles and bestie Derek. Derek, who was a complete different person around Tara. Stiles had begun to call him a big softie and Derek threaten to rip his throat out if he ever said it again, but he had smiled. Melissa, Chris and Petey (Peter loved that nickname and though he would never admit it, they all knew it) stood next to Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy J.P. J.P. because the first time they met, he had given her a cloth to wipe off blood. She kept it and on its bottom were a J and a P. She continued addressing him as J.P. and after a while it was as normal as Stiles’ sourwolf. The circle continued with uncle Alec (or like she preferred to call him: Alex) and aunt Lori. And the last two were uncle Brett and uncle Noley. In the beginning, he hadn’t liked it when she called him uncle, but after a while, he grew fond of it. He had no uncles or aunts, hell, not even siblings. His parents had left one day after his 18th birthday. Family had always been foreign for him. But now he had a family. A big pack with people that actually cared about him. And he cared about them.

“Uncle Noleyy!”

The small girl ran up to him and hid between his legs and the stove. Nolan looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and stretched to look at the boiling water.

“I growled at uncle Brett!”, she whisper-yelled at him and he laughed at her panicked expression. That had happened before. It was funny to see how the different werewolves react. Derek had stared at her for solid three minutes before he hugged her and told her, that she was a great werewolf. Malia had growled back. Lori had laughed and growled playfully back. It had ended with them on the floor. The best tickle fight ever. Corey had scoffed and pushed his chocolate to her. Alec and Peter had simply rolled their eyes, although Alec had ruffled her hair and told her to growl at Nolan. But that was something she would never do. Maybe because she didn’t feel competition or something like that around him, Mason, Lydia and the humans in the pack. Only if one of them would ever dare to eat her food or use her favorite pencil colors.

Brett came to them a few minutes later and stopped midway to stare at Nolan and Tara. They sat next to each other, peacefully eating pasta. Nolan had put his plate next to him and laughed at something Tara had said.

“It’s getting cold”, Nolan said and looked at Brett. He nodded and sat down, shoving the food down in full speed. When they had finished, Tara wanted to watch the end of Arielle.

“Aren’t you normally in bed by now?”, Nolan asked and looked at her.

She pouted. “Please?”

Brett snickered when Nolan sighed. Tara would always get what she wanted. How could anyone say no to those big blue eyes and the adorable pout?

They settled on the couch again, Brett in the middle with his favorite people snuggled up against his side. Or better, Nolan snuggled up to his side with a half-asleep Tara plastered to his chest.

Brett slung his arm around Nolan’s back and lazily drew circles on his hipbone, cheekily sticking his hand under his shirt. Nolan closed his eyes and felt the exhaustion from the day wash over him.

 

 

Nolan woke up in his bed. In his boxer briefs and a white shirt. He lazily turned around again and nuzzled his way between the cushion and Brett’s neck. Brett chuckled and pulled him closer. “Morning sunshine.”

“Is she in her bed?”, Nolan asked and stifled his yawn. Brett nodded, pushed his hair from his forehead and kissed the now exposed part.

Nolan enjoyed the moment of silence. Usually one of them had to wake up earlier and Nolan either woke up alone or with Brett but with not enough time to cuddle his boyfriend. Brett seemed content and turned on his back, pulling Nolan on top of him. Nolan smiled and propped his chin up, locking eyes with Brett. And then they lay there, enjoying the time with each other, basking in the warm feeling of lazy kisses and the other’s arms.

A quick glance towards the watch on the desk informed Nolan that it already was 10:30. But it was Saturday. He could accept that.

He kissed Brett again, not more of a slight brush against the others rough but also soft lips before he rolled on his back. Brett pouted. “No, not yet!”

Nolan laughed and escaped before Brett could grab him again. He put on sweatpants and walked out. Buffy was nowhere to see, but that wasn’t a big surprise considering she was most likely to wake Tara and get her own morning cuddling.

Nolan took out everything he needed for pancakes and began to toss it all in a big bowl.

He already had two pancakes on the plate next to the stove when Brett slang his arms around his waist from behind. “Delicious”, he whispered, no, he breathed against Nolan’s ear.

“Yeah, I hope. The first one was tough”, Nolan huffed and turned around in Brett’s grip to look up at him.

Brett smiled and gave him a quick peck. “I wasn’t talking about the pancakes”, he said and walked away to look if Tara was awake.

Nolan blushed slightly and took out three plates. He put them down and made coffee for Brett. Then a glass orange juice for Tara and one for him.

“Smells awesome!”, Tara smiled when Brett put her down. She had looked at him with her best puppy eyes and asked for a piggy back ride. And no one said no to her.

Nolan shook his head and they ate breakfast with Buffy sitting down on the table and sometimes coming near to see how far she could get.

When Nolan washed the dishes, it was already 11, so he decided to text Liam. He didn’t want to interrupt them, but he didn’t know if he should order food later or now.

 

At the same time, Brett and Tara sat in her room and she drew a full moon night. Brett watched her connect the stars to constellations and smiled.

“Uncle Nolan has constellations on his face too”, she hummed and colored a star. Brett thought about it for a moment and nodded then. “Probably.”

“Do you think he would let me connect the dots?”, she asked, suddenly excited.

Brett smiled softly. “I think so. But only with something he can wash off again.”

She seemed to consider it and pulled out a marker. “He can wash it off.”

Brett laughed at her eagerness.

“What’s so funny?”, Nolan asked, sitting down on her bed.

Tara seemed nervous now, fidgeting with the pen. “I… Can I…. I….”

“She wants to connect the dots on your face”, Brett helped her and smiled warmly at her.

She nodded. “Please? Not a permanent marker. You can easily wash this off.”

Nolan rubbed over his face and laid down on his back. “Sure. No one ever asked that, so consider yourself the first”, he chuckled and looked at her.

She jumped on his chest and leaned over him. “I’ll make you look super pretty uncle Noley”, she said excited and began to connect the freckles on his right cheek over his nose to the left one with slow lines. Brett watched in awe. Nolan seemed relaxed, almost asleep and only flinched when she began to outline his lips.

She finished with a satisfied nod and stood up. “We have to take a picture.”

Brett had already taken his phone and grinned. “It looks great.”

Nolan snorted. “Why am I not convinced yet?”

Tara gasped and nudged his cheek. “Don’t criticize me.”

Brett took three pictures and showed them Nolan who sighed. “Wow, you’re the best artist, I surrender. Do you forgive me?”

She pretended to think about it but smiled brightly. “Yup. But only if…”

The doorbell interrupted her.

Nolan grabbed her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She laughed and wiggled to free herself, but Nolan already walked to the door. Brett on his heels, carrying her bag.

Liam and Theo looked up to greet them but smiled at Nolan’s face. “Did she use all the paper and needed something to draw on?”

“No papa! I connected the dots!”, Tara protested when Nolan let her down.

“Looks cool”, Liam grinned and looked at Brett. “We get the pictures?”

“Already sent them”, Brett grinned and intertwined their fingers when Nolan gasped offended.

“Thanks for looking after her”, Theo said and took the bag from Brett.

“No problem”, Nolan said and kneeled to hug her. “See you. And tell me if Emma liked her present.”

Tara nodded and kissed his cheek before turning to Brett.

“Bye princess”, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

She waved them from the car when they drove away.

Brett closed the door and followed Nolan to the bathroom, where he washed off the marker. Brett leaned against the doorframe and watched him.

“I think I need to sleep for two hours”, Nolan groaned as he turned around and closed the gap between them with two steps. Brett’s arms found their way around his waist and he kissed his nose.

“I think I need to cuddle for two hours”, he grinned and slid up Nolan’s sides to place his hands on his cheeks. Nolan looked at him, sleepy blue eyes making Brett’s heart jump in his chest. “Great.”

They walked back to their room and Nolan instantly flopped down on the bed. Brett grinned and climbed over him. Nolan made himself comfortable and fell asleep on his back. Brett turned on his stomach and brushed his nose softly against Nolan’s cheek, down to his jaw and up again. His arm laid on top of Nolan and he drew hearts on his chest.

The door opened slightly, and Buffy made her way to the bed, jumping on it and laying down between Nolan’s knees. Brett rolled his eyes. So extra.

Something on Nolan’s cheek caught his eye. A bit marker had resisted the soap and water. He brushed it away and stared at the sleeping boy. He knew why Tara had wanted to play connect the dots. Honestly, he loved to play it when Nolan slept. Like now. So, he began to trace the freckles softly, grazing his digits over the pale skin. Nolan made a noise, not loud but Brett heard it. It made him shiver. Nolan was so beautiful, even with his eyes closed. Since when was he so disgustingly sappy?

A smile spread on his face. Since he met Nolan. Because Nolan’s smile could make his whole day better. Because Nolan’s presence alone felt like a gift. And he would do anything to keep it this way.

Because his mate was his sun, his light and all good in the world.

Because he was the love of his life.


End file.
